ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Vision of Life
A Vision of Life is the 12th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (first appearance; joins team) Supporting Characters * Rescue / Pepper Potts (first appearance as Rescue) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes (first appearance as War Machine) ** Dr. Helen Cho (first appearance) * Sally Avril Villains * Ultron * Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane (first appearance as Iron Monger) ** Sentinels ** Hulkbuster Probes Other Characters * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock (cameo) ** American Son / Max Olson (cameo) ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (cameo) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (cameo) ** Mantis (cameo) ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Nova / Sam Alexander (cameo) ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick (cameo) * William Stryker (mentioned only) * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (mentioned only) Premise Obadiah Stane steals Tony Stark's old A.I. system J.A.R.V.I.S. and uses it to create a new android powered by a mysterious gem of infinite power to destroy the Avengers. But the new android, who shares J.A.R.V.I.S.'s mind and loyalty to Stark, instead joins the Avengers, leading Stane to attack the Avengers by himself with his Iron Monger armor, Stryker's Sentinels and the Hulkbusters' technology. Things go beyond Stane's control when Ultron takes over his tech with the purpose of eliminating humanity. The Avengers and their new teammate (nicknamed Vision) work their way to stop the chaos. Plot It all starts with Iron Man battling Obadiah Stane's robots in Stane Industries while working to stop Stane from creating a new super-weapon out of one of Stark's old inventions and a synthezoid body he collected during the Avengers' first battle with Ultron''Mutants vs. Machines. Just as he defeats the robots and breaks into Stane's lab, Stark finds Stane having almost completed his weapon: a new android powered by a mysterious gem of infinite power. Right after seeing what the source of the android's mind is, Stark consequently allows Stane to finish. Stane activates the completed android and commands it to attack Stark. Right after seeing Stark, however, the android declines Stane's orders and turns against him; the source of the android's mind was loaded with the consciousness of Stark's old A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S., who is still loyal to him and his allies. As Stark and the android (who calls himself '''Vision') leave Stane defeated and empty-handed, Ultron observes Stane's technology and voices his plans of taking them over for himself. The Avengers are in Stark Industries, where Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are working on new resources to contribute for company and the others are testing more of their new equipment. Stark arrives with Vision, who is then well greeted by the other Avengers as well as by Pepper Potts and Colonel Rhodes, all recognizing J.A.R.V.I.S. within him. As he wanders around the facility, Vision also encounters and befriends Sally Avril, who takes a deep liking to him despite the fact that he is an synthezoid. All seems well until, the facility is attacked by Stane, who appears armed with the Iron Monger armor and followed by his robots still bent to eliminate Stark. Stark dons the Iron Man suit and battles him as the Avengers (followed by Pepper and Rhodes in their respective armors of Rescue and War Machine) battle the robots (which include William Stryker's Sentinels and General Ross' Hulkbuster probes) while Vision works to keep the other employees and Sally safe. Suddenly, the Stane robots change their appearances and begin to attack both the Avengers and Stane. It turns out that Ultron, who had once again survived his previous confrontation with the Avengers''Project Ultimate, was hijacking Stane's technology to further his goals. Stane attempts to fight back, but is subdued and stripped off the Iron Monger suit, which is absorbed by Ultron, resulting in him turning into a monstrous dragon-like robot. As the Avengers battle the empowered Ultron, a horrorstruck Stane becomes disillusioned by the ultimate result of his mistakes; he had spent a long time of his life trying to do what he thought was right to accomplish his goals, but he was too proud of himself to admit he was making dangerous mistakes which not only destroyed other people's lives, but also created worse things than what he hated the most. Vision drags the traumatized Stane to safety before rushing to help the Avengers. Vision and Ultron engage in a deadly fight, which results in Vision hacking Ultron's systems and disconnecting him from Stane's weapons. Ultron, however, still remains in control of the Iron Monger armor as Vision struggles to hold him off. Just then, Sally appears and, taking advantage of Vision's distraction on Ultron, fires an EMP Gun at the armor's exposed Arc Reactor, short-circuiting Ultron enough for Vision to destroy the armor, though Ultron downloads his consciousness into one of Stane's damaged probes and escapes. As Stane (still traumatized by the incident) is accused of involvement with Ultron's attack and taken to prison. The Avengers work to undo the damage done by Stane's robots while they voice approval of Vision's performance and decide to invite him to the team. Just then, they find Vision in a classroom of the Avengers Facility acting as the Avengers Academy students' new teacher, much to the heroes' good pleasure as Stark reminds Peter to oversee the teachers' schedules. '''Voice Cast' * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Kari Wahlgren as Sally Avril * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Colleen Villard as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne, Iron Spider / Harley Keener * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa, Mac Porter * Kate Higgins as Rescue / Pepper Potts * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Tara Strong as Dr. Helen Cho, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Wally Wingert as Hank Pym * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Jim Meskimen as Ultron Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed